Let me in
by Notreadytoletgo
Summary: Poem I wrote with D/L in mind. Please review. PLEASE?: Set around season 3/4
1. Past

Disclaimer: Although I don't mention names in this I wrote it with D/L in mind..obv..

Yeah, don't worry I haven't abandoned my multi-chap fic.

I'm just looking for some ideas!!/

Hope you like the poem, I wrote it really quickly so it's probably not great!

Please read and review, first time I've put a poem online for people to see.

* * *

**He looks at her with that glint in his eye,**

**She smiles at him and lets out a sigh,**

**He catches the smile, his heart skips a beat,**

**She tries to ignore him, it's not small feat.**

**She's seen this before, he's a big flirt,**

**He knows she doesn't trust, too scared of the hurt,**

**She sees that he cares, just not enough,**

**He sees her hesistance, this will be tough.**

**He's got a plan, he hopes it'll work,**

**Nothing is certain, everything's in murk,**

**He waits and laughs at her confused look,**

**He had his heart, it's his breath she took.**

**She can't help but smile as he loks her way,**

**One look at him and she didn't know what to say,**

**She now sees he cares enough,**

**She knows that it's okay,**

**To let him in her heart,**

**She let him in that day.**

* * *


	2. Present

**Disclaimer:Again, even though I haven't named names, I'm being careful, own nothing..:(**

**Thanks to Takethewheel for helping me write this..**

**There will be one more chapter..**

**Past,Present,Future...**

* * *

He's hurting so he pulls away,

She's worried but not sure what to say,

So she leaves him to grieve alone,

She doesn't know he's got someone at home,

* * *

Until this day and she finally snaps,

"Why're you doing this?" "Why'd you pull back?"

He looks at her face, sees the hurt in her eyes,

He has no words so he lets out a sigh.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this,

Like all they have is one last kiss,

He wants to fix it and make things right,

But she's given up, too tired of the fight.

* * *

He shouldn't have done it, he should've said no,

She said she loves him, but needs to let go,

He can't let her do that. he wants her to see,

He wouldn't be able to cope, if he had to watch her leave.

* * *

"I know I don't deserve you and how its all gone wrong,

All I want is you to listen, you don't have to stay for long,

I don't have a good excuse and I'm not great with words,

But maybe you'll let me explain, why my heart hurts."

* * *

She looks at him and takes in his face,

She can tell that he's sorry, the regret she can place,

She think of his smile, his touch, but it's all in her mind,

They both just can't help but wish that they could turn back time.

* * *

**Please read and review..:)I love them and will reply.**

* * *


	3. Future

**Disclaimer: All I own are my poems and stories, no characters or anything!:)**

**Okay, so here it is, the final chapter, the feedback I've gotton has bene great! So much so I might actually post some more poems on here!:)**

**This is my hope for what a future D/L moment might be like!**

* * *

She doesn't think he sees her,

Whe she rolls her eyes,

She doesn't think he cares,

When he hears her cries.

* * *

She doesn't know his heart breaks,

When he sees her sad,

She doesn't know the way he feels,

Cos it's his fault that she's mad.

* * *

He doesn't think she notices,

When he steals a look,

He doesn't think she caught on,

When it's her heart he took.

* * *

He doesn't know she watches him,

When he stifles a yawn,

He doesn't know leaving him,

Had left her really torn.

* * *

She doesn't know he remembers,

Every word she said that day

And the words she said so recently,

Made him hope she'd stay.

* * *

She doesn't know he's really changed.

Back to the person she first knew,

He doesn't know she's made up her mind,

And that she now knows what to do.

* * *

For the first time in a long time,

They walk towards each other,

He opens his arms, she walks in,

Both greeted by the touch of a former lover.

* * *

He takes her in and holds on tight,

Breathes in the smell he's missed,

The last time they were this close,

Was the last time that they kissed.

* * *

Her voice comes out all quiet and soft,

"Yes I do forgive you,and no I don't regret"

His eyes filled with tears as she carried on,

"I've done all I need to, all that's left is to forget."

* * *

They don't know they belong together,

And that the fates had brought them close,

And they don't know the paths that crossed,

Are the ones they chose.

* * *

So he smiles at her and takes her hand,

Ready to lead her away,

They know the future won't be easy,

But for now they'll seize the day.

* * *

**Please review the last chapter, I'm worried it doesn't fit.It's all unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own, again, REVIEW!!I'll reply to every single one!:)Much love and hugs to those of you who have reviewed!:)x**


End file.
